Toad and the Whale
Toad and the Whale is the eighth episode from the nineteenth season and the four hundred and fourty-eighth episode of the series. In this episode, Toad spots a stranded whale. Plot One summer's day, Toad is feeling particularly happy as Oliver pulls his train along the line, so he begins to sing merrily. Oliver thinks the sunshine has gone to Toad's head, but it isn't long before Oliver gets fed up. Duck passes by and remarks that such a noise would never be heard on the Great Western railway. This upsets Toad: he hadn't meant to offend Duck. As the engines pass by Bluff's Cove, Toad spots a whale stranded on the beach. He tries to tell Duck and Oliver, but they both think he is joking. Later at Knapford, Oliver leaves Toad in a siding while he fetches another train. Thomas notices Toad looking sad and asks him what's wrong. Toad tells Thomas about the stranded whale, but Oliver returns and tells Thomas that Toad imagined it. Toad doesn't say a word all day as Oliver pulls him along Bluff's Cove again. Oliver is just about to apologise for complaining about Toad's singing when he screeches to a stop. He has spotted the whale who, by now, has gathered a crowd of people. Oliver apologises for not believing Toad, and together they set off to alert the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre. The rescue vehicles soon hear the news and they set off to save the whale. The initial plan is to use Butch to tow the whale back to the sea, but the workmen find it too risky: the tide is too far out for the whale to survive such a task. Oliver and Toad watch as the whale is covered by a sheet to protect it from the hot sun, and a trench is dug around it while Belle and Flynn use their water cannons to keep it wet. Toad thinks that the whale could be picked up and taken to Brendam Docks, where the water is deep, but Oliver decides to let the rescue team do their job. Oliver brings the empty water tankers back to Knapford. By now, all of the engines are talking about the whale. Toad tells Thomas about his plan to move the whale to the docks, which Thomas thinks is a wonderful idea. Thomas calls the Fat Controller over, and Toad explains his plan. The Fat Controller telephones the Search and Rescue manager, while Thomas fetches Rocky. Rocky lifts the whale off the sand and lowers it carefully onto Oliver's flatbed. The whale is looking very tired and sad, so Toad gets worried and Belle gives him the idea to use his singing to soothe the whale while they travel to the docks. Salty and Cranky can hardly believe their eyes when they see the whale on Oliver's flatbed as they arrive. Cranky lifts the whale carefully and lowers it into the water. Toad anxiously watches until finally they see the magnificent whale swim away. From that day on, whenever Toad passes Bluff's Cove, he remembers his new friend by singing about him. Characters *Thomas *Duck *Oliver *Belle *Salty *Flynn *Toad *Rocky *Harold *Cranky *Sir Topham Hatt *Sodor Search and Rescue Centre Workman *Butch (does not speak) *Edward (cameo) *Henry (cameo) *Gordon (cameo) *James (cameo) *Percy (cameo) *Annie and Clarabel (cameo) *The Teacher (cameo) Locations *Fishing Village *Bluff's Cove *Sodor Search and Rescue Centre *Knapford *Brendam Gallery ToadandtheWhaleJapanesetitlecard.png|Japanese title card ToadandtheWhale1.png ToadandtheWhale2.png ToadandtheWhale3.png ToadandtheWhale4.png ToadandtheWhale5.png ToadandtheWhale6.png ToadandtheWhale7.png ToadandtheWhale8.png ToadandtheWhale9.png ToadandtheWhale10.png ToadandtheWhale11.png ToadandtheWhale12.png ToadandtheWhale13.png ToadandtheWhale14.png ToadandtheWhale15.png ToadandtheWhale16.png ToadandtheWhale17.png ToadandtheWhale18.png ToadandtheWhale19.png ToadandtheWhale20.png ToadandtheWhale21.png ToadandtheWhale22.png ToadandtheWhale23.png ToadandtheWhale24.png ToadandtheWhale25.png ToadandtheWhale26.png ToadandtheWhale27.png ToadandtheWhale28.png ToadandtheWhale29.png ToadandtheWhale30.png ToadandtheWhale31.png ToadandtheWhale32.png ToadandtheWhale33.png ToadandtheWhale34.png ToadandtheWhale35.png ToadandtheWhale36.png ToadandtheWhale37.png ToadandtheWhale38.png ToadandtheWhale39.png ToadandtheWhale40.png ToadandtheWhale41.png ToadandtheWhale42.png ToadandtheWhale43.png ToadandtheWhale44.png ToadandtheWhale45.png ToadandtheWhale46.png ToadandtheWhale47.png ToadandtheWhale48.png ToadandtheWhale49.png ToadandtheWhale50.png ToadandtheWhale51.png ToadandtheWhale52.png ToadandtheWhale53.png ToadandtheWhale54.png ToadandtheWhale55.png ToadandtheWhale56.png ToadandtheWhale57.png ToadandtheWhale58.png ToadandtheWhale59.png ToadandtheWhale60.png ToadandtheWhale61.png ToadandtheWhale62.png ToadandtheWhale63.png ToadandtheWhale64.png ToadandtheWhale65.png ToadandtheWhale66.png ToadandtheWhale67.png ToadandtheWhale68.png ToadandtheWhale69.png ToadandtheWhale70.png ToadandtheWhale71.png ToadandtheWhale72.png ToadandtheWhale73.png ToadandtheWhale74.png ToadandtheWhale75.png ToadandtheWhale76.png ToadandtheWhale77.png ToadandtheWhale78.png ToadandtheWhale79.png ToadandtheWhale80.png ToadandtheWhale81.png ToadandtheWhale82.png ToadandtheWhale83.png ToadandtheWhale84.png ToadandtheWhale85.png ToadandtheWhale86.png ToadandtheWhale87.png ToadandtheWhale88.png ToadandtheWhale89.png ToadandtheWhale90.png ToadandtheWhale91.png ToadandtheWhale92.png ToadandtheWhale93.png ToadandtheWhale94.png ToadandtheWhale95.png ToadandtheWhale96.png ToadandtheWhale97.png ToadandtheWhale98.png ToadandtheWhale99.png ToadandtheWhale100.png ToadandtheWhale101.png ToadandtheWhale102.png ToadandtheWhale103.png ToadandtheWhale104.png ToadandtheWhale105.png ToadandtheWhale106.png ToadandtheWhale107.png ToadandtheWhale108.png ToadandtheWhale109.png ToadandtheWhale110.png ToadandtheWhale111.png ToadandtheWhale112.png ToadandtheWhale113.png ToadandtheWhale114.png ToadandtheWhale115.png ToadandtheWhale116.png ToadandtheWhale117.png ToadandtheWhale118.png ToadandtheWhale119.png ToadandtheWhale120.png ToadandtheWhale121.png ToadandtheWhale122.png ToadandtheWhale123.png ToadandtheWhale124.png ToadandtheWhale125.png ToadandtheWhale126.png Category:Future Releases Category:Season 19 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:2010s television episodes Category:Episodes